Santa's Gift
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke didn't believe in Santa but wrote him a letter as a bet asking for a blue eyed blond in red ribbons. What happens when he wakes up Christmas morning to find his blond best friend in red ribbon on his couch? Yaoi SasuNaru.


**Santa's Gift**

**This is a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters cos it would be like what follows if I did!! Ja Warning Yaoi  
**

_Dear Santa,_

_Having faced so much reality as a shinobi, I do not believe in you. Since my friends have forced me to write this silly note and send it up the chimney; and it being the only way they will get out of my house, I am forced to write this. I do not know if you'd classify me as a good boy since I have killed 165 ninjas this year and will be killing more after this vacation. So I you go believe I'm a good boy here's what I want. I want a blue eyed blond with a red ribbon. Sorry or wasting your time… (If you do exist.)_

_Uchiha Sasuke _

Folding the note, Sasuke held it up. "Are you guys happy? I have finished writing a note to Santa…now will you leave?" he went up to the fireplace with the rest of them and made sure the note flew out of the chimney's top.

Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru rose and promptly left without thanking him. Sasuke couldn't care less as long as they did. Shino followed them after a while. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Sakura and Ino latched onto his arms.

"Sasuke-kun! Tell me what's in your note!" "No Sasuke-kun tell me!"

"I'm not telling either of you so leave me alone!" he steered himself to the front of the door and shoved them away, shutting it on their faces. This earned him a rebuke from his best friend, Naruto who sat lounging on the sofa.

"Ne, ne Sasuke! You forgot to give them their coats! They'll freeze outside!" Naruto gave him a reproachful look, though it wasn't as concerned as the blond thought it was. Next to the couch on an armchair sat Hinata and Lee was half drunk at the kitchen counter. Hinata saw Sasuke's eyebrow twitch in anger and firmly grabbed Lee. She wished TenTen had been able to come; she handled a drunken Lee really well.

"S-Sasuke-kun, t-hank y-you for the p-party! W-we'll be g-going n-now!" she ran out snatching up the coats of the two other girls. Sasuke shut the door after her and looked at Naruto who was shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Sasuke didn't grudge him that…after all Naruto had a hard time finding meals in the first place…apart from ramen that is.

He took a seat next to the dobe and stretched out. "So what did you wish for dobe?"

To his surprise Naruto blushed pink. "Uh…nothing bastard! Tell me what you wished for?"

Sasuke frowned and looked away. "I'm not telling you if you don't tell me…"

"Fine!" The kitsune huffed. They sat in silence for a while. And then Naruto turned to Sasuke once more. "Sasuke….can we watch a movie? I'm bored!"

Sasuke observed his friend for a while, his eyes lingering on the whisker marks in the tan face and golden locks framing that handsome face. Naruto himself had a large fan club now…he was over six feet tall, well built and muscular without his muscles bulging like wrestling champions; his tan skin offset the beautiful blue eyes and old hair. All in all Sasuke thought Naruto was one hell of a sexy guy. He was taller than Sasuke by an inch. _Oh god…I want him so much…_

"Sasuke…I know you want to ogle me and all, but could you do that when the movie is on? You know so I don't have to feel all embarrassed and stuff?" Naruto shot him an amused look.

Sasuke snapped out of it and send the man a dirty look. "I was lost in thought dobe…you ogle yourself enough or everyone." He went to his DVD cabinet and shuffled through the movies.

Naruto grinned sexily and placed a hand on his stomach, sliding his shirt high enough to show sliver of toned tummy. "You know you want me…"

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. "Usuratonkachi…"

"Hey!" Naruto sat up straight, his loose black full sleeve top (pull-on) covering him up again. "Temeyaro!"

They sat in silence watching the movie and enjoying each others company. Sasuke knew Naruto was right…he wanted Naruto badly, but how the hell was he supposed to say anything? He'd never proposed or asked anyone out in all his twenty years. And well, Naruto wasn't a girl, for all his teasing what if he was straight? He fact that Naruto didn't have a girlfriend could stem from the fact that he was happily oblivious to the fact that girls actually liked him, still living with the thought that people hated him.

Unaware of this internal battle, Naruto mused on his own crush. He loved spending time with Sasuke, somewhere in all the years; it had just turned into a huge crush. But then again, he was demon boy…even Sasuke wouldn't want to b with a demon. And even though they'd found that Itachi was innocent and Sasuke didn't have the sole responsibility of recreating the clan, wouldn't Sasuke wan to have kids of his own? Naruto couldn't' give him that! The blond heaved a sigh ignoring the puzzled look Sasuke sent him…and what if Sasuke was straight or asexual?

So no one actually watched the movie though they stored random bits of it in their head incase the other talked about it. It was almost midnight by now. Naruto stood and stretched.

"I think I'll go home teme. I still have to finish that mission report for baa-chan. I was supposed to give it in tonight, but what the hell. So I'll see you tomorrow…" he picked up the nice long black coat that Sasuke had given him last Christmas and shrugged it on. He gave Sasuke a sudden hug. "Thanks for the party, bastard!"

Sasuke watched him for a minute as he stepped out, before closing the door. Oh well maybe one day he'd have the courage to tell the man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two hours before midnight: outside Uchiha mansion- below chimney**

"Have you found it yet, Shino?" Kiba whispered pulling his jacket more closely around him. He was glad he hadn't brought Akamaru, it was freezing cold. "I thought you'd bugged that note. We must win this bet; Neji's the only one who's got enough cash to clear it!! It's all my savings!!"

Neji scowled. "I promise you, we'll win it. Don't go blaming me….it's not like I asked to be rich…"

"It was a stupid idea!! What the hell made you make a bet like that? With Sasuke of all people! How are we going to prove the existence of a man who _doesn't _exist?" Kiba glared at the pale eyed boy, keeping his voice low.

Neji clapped Shikamaru on the shoulder. The lazy man was leaning against the wall, letting the others worry about the money. "That's why we have genius over here. I'm sure Shika and I will be able to come up with something…Shino will help. That's why you're the brawn in the operation…you wouldn't be much good when it came to planning….even Naruto's brainier than you!"

"Shut up!! Naruto just got all intelligent!! And you don't want to admit it, but now he's just an intelligent as you guys are!!" Kiba balled his hands into fists. "How dare you call me…"

"I found the note…."

The angry whispers stopped.

"You found it?"

They huddled around Shino, looking at the note like it was a precious jewel they'd been questing for. They took a deep breath, none of them moving to open it…

"Open it…" Kiba whispered.

Neji took the note and unfolded it. They read it in silence. Shikamaru clapped a hand over Kiba's mouth just before a snort of laughter could escape.

"What's the matter?" he hissed into the dog boy's ear.

"Man, I always knew Uchiha had the hots for Naru…what do we do? Naruto is straight isn't he?" Kiba looked at his friends as they all gave him the you-dumb-ass look.

"This is why you're the brawn. You mean to tell me you haven't noticed those looks they send each other when the other isn't looking? And Naruto is bi…but since everyone knows he likes Sasuke…you could just term him gay. Why do you think Hinata started dating you?" Neji raised an eyebrow, a glow of triumph in his eyes.

Kiba couldn't find anything to retort with so he just let himself slip into sweet ideas of how to kill Neji, without Hinata finding out. The other three however put their heads together to form a plausible plan. Finally after fifteen minutes they looked at one another and nodded.

"Kiba…here's the plan…"

After a bit of explaining and fine tuning they all nodded.

"All right! Plan Santa is real ready for execution!!"

"It's infallible…"

"Troublesome…"

"……….."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a tingling feeling that woke him up. Regardless of the fact that Sasuke was a close second to Ebenezer Scrooge when it came to disregarding Christmas cheer…he still woke up with a strange and excited feeling. He made his way downstairs. He stopped at the bathroom next to his bedroom to brush his teeth. After flossing with the new mint floss he'd brought he decided to go to the kitchen and get some breakfast.

Though he wished he wasn't feeling all tingly…the feeling just increased as he made his way towards the living room. He passed by it and stopped…………………………………………..he took a few steps back and peeked in. that almost resulted in a heart attack.

On his couch was his best friend. His NAKED best friend, fast asleep. Sasuke gawked at him for a few minutes…sigh Naruto was a gorgeous. He then realised that there was a red satin ribbon tied around the base of Naruto's cock…a small card dangled off it. Cute red velvet bows had been stuck above the brown nipples and the blonds wrists were bound…so were his ankles…Sasuke had to force himself to look away.

Sasuke bit his lip and moved closer to the sleeping blond. He must have been drugged or something because Naruto usually woke up the moment he felt someone around him. Sasuke stiffly reached forward and plucked the note off, his fingers brushing the blond's limp member. Sasuke brought another hand up to wipe away the blood from his nose.

Opening the card he read:

_Dear Sasuke_

_Killing enemy ninja's seems like a good deed towards your village. Though I would love to rid the world of ninjas. As you have asked I have delivered a blue eyed blond with a red ribbon…red velvet bows were a bonus. Consider this worth all your Christmas presents for the rest of your life. It will be much too troublesome to cater to any other requests. Oh and he won't be able to access his chakra for twenty four hours._

_Santa_

Sasuke stared at the note in shock! So Santa did exist! Oh my god…Sasuke couldn't help but let his eyes roam all over Naruto's body. The blue eyes slowly fluttered open. Their eyes locked for a moment and Naruto gave him a goofy smile. It was apparent that he hadn't realised the state he was in. maybe it was something in Sasuke's eyes that made him look at himself…but he did.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream did help Sasuke out of his lust crazed state, but that was about the only good it did. It also got on Sasuke's nerves.

"Shut up, usuratonkachi…" Sasuke's voice was a little higher than normal.

Naruto did for a minute. "Sasuke! What have you done to me? What the hell?"

"I haven't done a thing. Now if you can calm down…I'll show what I want to do. After all if Santa left you here for me, then I can do anything I want…."

"Santa? Sasuke have you finally lost it? I'm in your house and naked with red ribbon acting as cock ring and I'm tied up you asshole!" Naruto glared at him. "If this is a joke…."

"It's not a joke. Read this…"

Naruto read it in silence. "Sasuke…you wanted me for Christmas?"

"What other blue eyed blond can you think of?"

"Ino…"

"Dobe, if you seriously think I'd ask Santa to give me Ino for Christmas, you're sorely mistaken."

"But why would you…." he got cut off Sasuke captured his lips in a soft kiss. They broke away and looked at each other. Sasuke bent down again his time kissing him more passionately, letting his hands roam all over that body.

**( Edited lemon) Go to profile for full lemon, but please review here  
**

He rolled those brown nipples between his fingers until they were erect before pulling away from Naruto's addictive lips. He latched onto Naruto's neck, placing soft butterfly kisses, nipping sometimes, leaving small red bites in a trail all he way about the blond's nipples. He reached the left nipple first licking the erect little bud lightly. Naruto who'd been panting this whole time made a small noise between a whimper and a mewl. Sasuke decided he liked that and licked the other one.

He suckled on them in turn some more, until the blond's cock had stood to attention. Sasuke continued on his way south nipping, licking, and biting down to the patch of blond hair just below Naruto's navel. Sasuke was no newbie to sex, he'd been in Otogakure for a while and he'd had plenty of men to choose from, not to mention the women who'd try to win his affections.

He made sure Naruto was watching as he let his fingers rest on the coarse hair, before dragging them down. Naruto cried out and bucked. "Sasuke…please…"

Sasuke did it again, smirking. "Please what dobe?"

"Please…let me come….do anything!"

Sasuke let his hands and lips ghost across Naruto's inner thighs. He placed a kiss at the base of Naruto's balls making the blond arch. Naruto was trying to fuck the air now. Holding onto his hips Sasuke the blond from balls to the head of his cock.

Naruto whined and tried to buck again, only to have Sasuke's hands pin him down even more firmly. Sasuke kissed the head of his cock lightly. "Naru…calm down…you don't want this to end that fast do you?" Sasuke pondered about lube for a moment, he reached into the drawer and came up with the lotion Sakura had gifted him once. He hadn't used it ever, and now seemed like the perfect time to break it in. he went back to Naruto's cock, licking the precum which had started to run down the length.

"Impressive Naru-chan…you're pretty big." his hands tied the ribbon tighter. Naruto protested but got cut off when Sasuke decided to suck on the head. "Nnnhhhnnn….Sasuke!" Sasuke inched the cock into his mouth taking deep breaths with his nose to stop the gag reflex. Sasuke…hummed.

Naruto gave a short scream and tried to move. He wanted to fuck as Sasuke's mouth hard and fast. But Sasuke was in control and he was having none of that. He began to move bobbing up and down between the blond's legs. He let two of his lotion covered fingers slide into the blond one by one. Naruto was too distracted to notice. He curled his fingers and began to slowly massage the bundle of nerves inside making it swell.

Naruto assaulted from inside and outside screamed as he came…but nothing happened. The red ribbon around his member made it impossible to spill his load. Sasuke let his cock slip out as he moved three fingers in and out of the blond.

"Sa…Sasuke! Bastard! Let me come!"

"Not yet Naruto…have some patience…"

Sasuke stood up in front of Naruto, making sure the blond watched as he stripped. He pulled of his pajama top and ran his hands over his bare chest.

Naruto swallowed, his throat drier than it had been throughout the ordeal. Sasuke's nipples were a sight….they were smaller than his large brown ones and about two shades darker then his skin which was looked so good. Sasuke's hands moved to the hem of his pajamas.

"Do you want to see what's under this Naruto? I'm not getting them off until you answer me."

"Y…Yesss…"

"Watch closely." Sasuke shimmied out his pants sexily. I made Naruto jealous, Sasuke always did everything sexily. Then his black briefs slipped off as well. And Naruto was looking at his cock…_Sasuke's_ cock. He moaned and began to stroke himself, using the lotion to make things easier. "God Naruto…"

The words went straight to the blond's groin making it more painful that it was. "Sasuke…don't you dare come…Sasuke fuck me…"

Sasuke ignored his command, slathering more lotion on to himself and stroking faster. He began bucking into his own hand and calling out Naruto's name between moans and pants. He reached his pinnacle as he watched the tied and bound Naruto and came with a scream spraying onto the blond's chest. He leaned a little on the back of the couch, looking into Naruto's glaring, lust filled eyes.

"Don't worry Naru-chan; I'm still up or more. Give me a few minutes…" he licked his cum off his hands, before moving to lick it off Naruto. After a few minutes, he lay on top of Naruto and ground down onto him, willing his cock to get hard faster. They both cried out, Sasuke as he regained his erection and Naruto as he was stuck with the same one he'd had for so long.

When Sasuke deemed it was enough he slathered lotion over himself again. "Now how are we going to do this Naru? Let's start off easy…" he turned Naruto onto his stomach and pulled him onto his hands and knees. Pulling the blond's butt cheeks apart he slowly slid into the tight wet heat. Naruto was crying out softly, as Sasuke slid in inch by inch. He had never felt so full in his life. He pounded into him for a while...

"Sasuke…let me come…"

Sasuke moved harder and faster he felt the coil in him wind tighter and felt Naruto's balls tighten. Just before Naruto came he yanked off the ribbon coming in the blond in short intense spurts. The blond had sprayed all over the couch. They collapsed onto the couch breathing hard, trying to let their minds get off the explosion of pleasure.

**(end of edited lemon) **

Sasuke untied Naruto and pulled the blond closer to him. "Thanks Naruto…"

Naruto snuggled closer and lifted his head to look into Sasuke's eyes. "Why did you want me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared into those serious blue eyes and sighed. "I…I…love you…"

Naruto stared at him for a moment. "Oh…"

Sasuke turned away. What kind of a reaction was that? 'Oh?' I man really he' done the hardest thing in his life and Naruto had said 'oh?' seeing his reaction Naruto caught his face in his hands and kissed him.

"You know, Sasuke…I love you too…"

Sasuke turned around to look at him in surprise. He didn't know what to say…so he settled for being kissed into oblivion. "But you're ass is mine next time, okay Sasuke? I get to tie you up!"

Naruto stood wanting to clean himself up, but Sasuke pulled him back down. "Naru, what did you ask Santa for?"

"I asked for you, bastard…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two days later:**

Kiba lounged in the chair. "So you think it worked…?"

Neji laughed. "Yeah after seeing Naruto like that, you'd think he'd be able to figure out the bed? They haven't come out of there in two days!! When they get out, Uchiha will give us money…" he laughed like a maniac.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura peeped in. "Hey guys? Sasuke-kun asked me to give you this…"

Neji opened the letter and his face turned pale.

_Dear Santas…_

_T has come to my notice that you manhandled my boyfriend while wrapping him up for Christmas. Thank you for the gift, but I never gave you permission to look at him naked. I win the bet…Santa clause does not exist. Try something like that with Naruto again and I will RIP all our balls off…as it is, you will be punished shortly._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Neji passed it around to the others. A thousand buck each was a lot of money and what the hell did Uchiha mean by punishment? They heard a wail and looked up to see Sakura clutching a similar envelope.

"You guys got Sasuke and Naruto together!! I hate you…wait till I tell the fan club!!" she punched he ground bringing their so- called club house to the ground, before she ran away crying. The men looked at one another…before they began to run.

Naruto kissed Sasuke leisurely as they sat in front of the TV. Suddenly there were bellows of "Uchiha…we'll kill you!!" and then sounds of a stampede. Naruto looked at Sasuke puzzled.

"What was that? Was that Kiba's voice?"

Sasuke smirked. "Nothing Naru-chan. Drink up and maybe we'll do something more interesting?" he captured Naruto's lips in a kiss. Ah…Christmas was bliss…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: just an idea for a one-shot. I don't usually do one-shots but what the hell! Hope you liked it!! Oh and Neji and the rest are at hospital, if any of you love them, Itachi is giving out free fruits baskets you can take for/to them. He can be found at the hospital lobby in the bunny ears I made for him. If he's taken them off tell me so I can punish him. The sex scenes were ideas I got from sensitive pornograph which is O.o…please review!!

Ja ne

Taka


End file.
